<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At least I'm not Alone. by reipk20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213871">At least I'm not Alone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reipk20/pseuds/reipk20'>reipk20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically the Whole Cast - Freeform, Danganronpav3, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumami, danganronpa - Freeform, mastermind! rantaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reipk20/pseuds/reipk20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huh? He thought </p>
<p>“Where am I? He thought again. </p>
<p>He pushed his way out of the space he was in, only to find that he was in a classroom.</p>
<p>“A classroom?” He turned to find the space where he was in previously.</p>
<p>“A locker… how.. did I get here” His mind started to race as he started pacing around the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! so as promised I'm writing this mm! rantaro fic. I decided it's going to be mostly Kokichi centric cuz I want rantaro's feeling towards kokichi to be ambiguous till the last chapter. there's not enough oumami in the world and it's not fair. sorry if they seem ooc I didn't realize how hard writing fanfic was going to be. there might be smut a little later on butttt idk. Hope you guys enjoy this journey with me !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A loud *thunk* shook the room. He woke in a panic, shaking his body, trying to grab any sort of leverage in the cramped space.</p>
<p>“Huh? He thought</p>
<p>“Where am I? He thought again.</p>
<p>He pushed his way out of the space he was in, only to find that he was in a classroom.</p>
<p>“A classroom?” He turned to find the space where he was in previously.</p>
<p>“A locker… how.. did I get here” His mind started to race as he started pacing around the room.</p>
<p>*THUNK*</p>
<p>He snapped his head around to find the noise that originally woke him in the first place and found a boy. No, not a boy, a robot? Certainly looked like a boy at first glance though. He silently watched it groan in pain and look up at him.</p>
<p>“h-HEY WHO ARE YOU” The robot yelled.</p>
<p>“Why are you yelling? I should be asking you the same thing” He said slightly amused about the fact that he was talking to a real robot.</p>
<p>“Oh. I apologize. My name is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot, but please call me Keebo.” He said as he proudly raised his arms to his waist.</p>
<p>“Keebo.. wait so do robots have dicks?” The boy gleamed and he spilled with genuine curiosity and excitement.</p>
<p>“WHAT?” The robot sneered</p>
<p>“Just kidding! Anyways I guess I should introduce myself too.” He leaned forward<br/>
“My name is Kokichi Ouma, I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader” Kokichi stood back up and continued “My evil organization has over 10,000 followers.” He said with a bright smile<br/>
“Over 10,000 followers? What do you even do?” Keebo gleamed</p>
<p>“Nihehe, I can’t say! Then it wouldn’t be a secret anymore!”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right.. Well then, maybe we should look around a bit. It could help us get a grasp of the situation we’re in” Keebo’s expression changed slightly. He seemed more worried than before.</p>
<p>“Okay! Lets go metal head!” Kokichi said as he sprinted through the door.</p>
<p>“Hey! That’s robophobic! I can take that to court you know !” Keebo shouted, following shortly after the purple haired boy.</p>
<p>They ran outside of the classroom and looked around for a while, desperately trying to find out what their situation was and where an exit might be. After about ten minutes they found a double door and lockers lined up on the walls of each side.</p>
<p>“Lockers?” Keebo asked</p>
<p>“Yup! How observant Robo! Oh look it has your name on it!” Kokichi said. Keebo turned and looked at the set of lockers.</p>
<p>“ Um, so these are sixteen names here all together including mine and yours. I don’t know what’s going on here but it seems like there's others here.” Keebo croaked nervously</p>
<p>“Well there’s only one way to find out!” Kokichi shoved open the double doors and sure enough, there were other students all dressed up in weird, out of the ordinary clothing.</p>
<p>“THERE'S MORE” A girl with pink, flashy attire said.</p>
<p>‘’That’s the last two then” A tall boy with green hair said.</p>
<p>“How convenient.” Kokichi thought.</p>
<p>There stood the fourteen others Keebo was talking about. Everything felt out of place. The fight or flight senses streaming throughout Kokichi’s body as anxiety placed a knot in his throat just begging to be released.</p>
<p>“Well then since that’s the last two we should all introduce ourselves and work out our situation” the green haired boy said. He had a deep voice that rang through Kokichi’s ears, soothing his anxiety as he allowed his shoulders to drop.</p>
<p>“My name is Rantaro Amami, I don’t remember my talent at the moment which seems suspicious but I'm sure I'll remember it soon.” Rantaro laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>Kokichi’s face flushed a bit. Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed as Rantaro's deep green eyes laid on his. He turned his gaze and was able to regain his composure. He turned back to look at him, “Can’t remember his talent.. Interesting.” Kokichi thought</p>
<p>Slowly but surely everyone introduced themselves though he wasn't really paying attention. He could only think about the green-haired boy and his mystery talent. It was so odd to him, there’s no way he couldn’t remember his talent. It’s utterly impossible, their talents make up their whole life, to forget your talent means you forgot a whole part of your life.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted as four large exisals appeared out of nowhere. Obviously, everyone was frightened.</p>
<p>“Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine, ursine!” said the existals</p>
<p>“Kyaaaaa!”</p>
<p>“Everyone! Get behind Gonta!”</p>
<p>“Wh-What the heck are these…monsters”</p>
<p>“Whoaaaa!! So cool!” Kokichi gleamed</p>
<p>“Wh-whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos and save me for last!”</p>
<p>“Alright, chill out, no need to panic… We probably aren’t in any danger.” Rantaro said as he walked up to the exstial in a carefree manner.</p>
<p>“What do you want from us? I’m guessing that's what those guns are for, tell us what you want.” Rantaro’s serious voice echoed through the gym, sending shivers down Kokichis spine.</p>
<p>“ITS - A - KILLING - GAME” The existal with the robotic voice said</p>
<p>“Huh what?” Tenko asked nervously</p>
<p>“W-Well if i heard him correctly, i think he said-” Keebo started but was cut off.</p>
<p>“A - KILLING - GAME” It said again.</p>
<p>“Ugh he said it again”</p>
<p>The existals started arguing with each other in a sibling manner as Kokichi drifted back into thought. “A killing game?” He doesn't even know what that means. He got lost in thought until a voice shook him back into reality.</p>
<p>“Awh my little cubs are fighting!”</p>
<p>The lights in the gym were shut off and a larger stuffed bear popped out of the podium on the stage.</p>
<p>“I am the god of this new world! And the headmaster of this ultimate academy! The one and only, Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!” The dual colored bear yelled throughout the gym.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kokichi thought. “So this isn’t a joke.”</p>
<p>In that moment, Kokichi looked over at Rantaro who had a seemingly uninterested look on his face. That piqued his interest even more as he started to think, “what do you know Rantaro...”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty worried about what this ‘killing game’ is that you mentioned, what exactly does that mean?” Rantaro asked in a serious tone.</p>
<p>“Puhuhhuhuh, I want you ultimates to participate in a killing game!” Monokuma gleamed.</p>
<p>Everyone looked around at each other, it seemed that they were all afraid to really say anything</p>
<p>“A killing game? Us?” Kaede said, shocked.</p>
<p>“Please stop joking around.” Said Keebo.</p>
<p>Kokichi’s blood started boiling</p>
<p>“A game” he thought “A GAME, how can we have fun with this ‘game’ if we’re forced to kill each other. Games are supposed to be fun!” Kokichi’s eyes started watering a bit but shook it off immediately in fear of breaking his character.</p>
<p>Monokuma and the other students went on and on about this killing game, something about class trials, executions and Kaede trying to find an exit.</p>
<p>“A school killing semester, its like a game” Rantaro said as his eyes went dark. Kokichi watched as those familiar shivers showed on his skin.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like it’ll be boring though.” Kokichi blurted out in a nonchalant tone.</p>
<p>“We’ll never participate in a killing game!” said Kaede.</p>
<p>“Well if you don't think i’ll just have to kill you all myself!” Monokuma laughed as his high-pitch voice filled the gym.</p>
<p>It went silent, at that point everyone had silently accepted their situation. Kokichi glanced over at Rantaro who wore an unreadable expression. Rantaro glanced back at Kokichi and wore a sad smile of acceptance. Monokuma and the monokubs left leaving the students to wallow in the gym.</p>
<p>After a few moments of murmuring everyone had decided they’re going to split up and find an exit. As Rantaro was leaving, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yoo-hoo! Hello Rantaro!” Kokichi smiled and leaned forward to catch his attention.</p>
<p>“Hey Kokichi.. Did you need something?” said Rantaro. He tilted his head slightly waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“Well, apparently we’re looking for a way out and you’re the most interesting one here. So I wanna pair! You don’t get to say no!” Kokicki said as he balled his fist.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice now do I.”</p>
<p>“Nope!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was gonna wait to post this chapter but ehhhh I just wanna get this fic going. This ones a bit longer and we got some oumami interaction! sooo yah enjoy! comments and kudos are appreciated along with constructive criticism, since this is my first time writing lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys walked around campus for about two hours and sure enough, they didn't find an exit. Every door that could have possibly been an exit has been barbed wired which proved to be useless due to the massive dome surrounding the campus itself.</p>
<p>“Whoa.. we must be far away from home huh? This place is huge and no one came to rescue us yet.” Kokichi huffed, as he rested his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Rantaro turned to him</p>
<p>“I’m not too worried. I mean we’re ultimates right? The world needs us, I can’t see why they wouldn’t be looking for us” Rantaro said as he smiled lightly. “You look nervous. Listen, we’ll make it out of here okay? Everyone’s scared right now but we have to try to stay positive.” </p>
<p>Kokichi stopped. He looked up in awe that Rantaro saw right through him. </p>
<p>He blinked </p>
<p>“Huh? I’m not nervous. I never said I wanted the killing game to end! C’mon no one has even died yet I’m sooooo boreeddddd” said Kokichi. </p>
<p>Rantaro laughed. A real hardy laugh, his body shook as he tried to catch his breath. After a few sniffles and wheezes he continued.</p>
<p>“That was the fakest thing I've ever heard.” Rantaro’s voice was monotone. His gaze rested on Kokichi with blazing eyes seeing right through him. The purple haired boy was baffled.</p>
<p>“W-what”</p>
<p>“You know exactly what i’m talking about. Anyways, it's okay to be scared, Kokichi. I know you have this thing with lying but you can trust me. The others are a different story though..” Rantaro said as he trailed off into his own thoughts.</p>
<p>Kokichi flushed.</p>
<p>“H-Huh? Well why should I even trust you? We met like five hours ago!”</p>
<p>“Your choice.” Rantaro snapped back. He was about to say something else until he saw a figure running towards them.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Meet us behind the school, we might have found an exit!” Kaede yelled as her and Shuichi ran past.</p>
<p>The two boys paused for a moment and glanced at each other.</p>
<p>“We should go.” said Kokichi with slight hesitation.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>The two were the last to show up. Everyone was crowded around what seemed to be a man hole. They were figuring out how to open it as Kaito and Keebo both tried and failed. Then Gonta stepped up and lifted the lid with two fingers.</p>
<p>“Wow! You’re so strong Gonta!” </p>
<p>“This is it! We did it guys!” Kaede put her hands on her hips and instructed everyone to come down with her.</p>
<p>Kokichi had his doubts, sure. But nothing can compare to the disappointment everyone in the room was feeling after each try they had. Kaede pushed them again and again till the point of exhaustion. The students' bright and hope-filled faces drastically change after each escape attempt.</p>
<p>“Come one guys! I can feel it, this time is the last time.” Said Kaede. Her demeanor was the only one who hasn’t changed. She still had a disgusting bright smile as she motioned everything to go another time. “Guys?”</p>
<p>“No” Kokichi finally snapped.</p>
<p>“W-What?”</p>
<p>“I said no. I'm tired. Look around you.” Kokichi frowned. “Everyone’s exhausted, we’ve gone time and time again and we still haven’t even gotten past the first jump! We’re done.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Kaede I hate to be the bearer of bad news but sometimes you just have to accept defeat.” Rantaro joined. </p>
<p>Every student agreed as their sad voices filled the room. “Yeah I guess you guys are right. I’m sorry for pushing all of you.” Everyone started leaving the room one by one until just the two boys were left.</p>
<p>“I knew it was too good. It was too convenient. There’s no way out of here huh?” Kokichi sucked his teeth as him and Rantaro walked out, kicking rocks along the dirt road.</p>
<p>“We don’t know that. This place looks huge and it seems that we haven’t uncovered even a fraction of it” Rantaro replied, looking down on him.</p>
<p>“Well doesn’t matter to me anyway, this killing game should be interesting! I get to play detective!” Kokichi’s attitude changed, he didn’t seem to be sulking anymore. He actually looked rather excited.</p>
<p>Rantro furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe you should leave that to Shuichi. Though, I know you don’t mean that.” Rantaro smiled and stepped in front of the other boy, cutting their walk short. Rantaro’s eyes spitting daggers into Kokichi. The smaller boy stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. He just stood there staring back into the big, green orbs taking down his every feature. The cool air around them sent shivers down Kokichi’s spin. Then, Rantaro put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, breaking the tension.</p>
<p>“Like I said before, you don’t have to say that shit to me. I can tell you have a lot to hide and trust me, so do I. That doesn’t mean we have to isolate ourselves from others” Rantaro released his hands from his shoulders and grabbed his hand.  “I was thinking, we should stick together during our time here. It might be helpful if we weren’t alone”<br/>Kokichi thought about it for a few moments. He stared at the others eyes looking for any sort of deceit then looked back down at his hand. His face glowed red in realization that this was the first time someone’s ever touched him like this. He cooled back down and looked up.</p>
<p>“Okayyyyy fineeee. Since you were practically begging me.” He said as he tore his hand back. “We should get to our dorms though, we don’t want to wander into any killers” Kokichi winked and he speed walked to the dorms.</p>
<p>Rantaro followed closely behind and soon enough they arrived at their dorms.</p>
<p>“Welp I’ll see you tomorrow! Nighty night my beloved Rantaro~” Kokichi grinned, lightly whistling as he walked to his room.</p>
<p>“B-Beloved? Ah- goodnight Kokichi” Rantro quickly replied. “Don’t forget to lock your door.” He said in a serious tone, reminding Kokichi of their situation. </p>
<p>The purple-haired boy didn’t reply. He rushed into his room and locked the door. Once he made sure he was safely secured in his room he crashed onto his bed and grabbed the hand Rantaro held. “God I’m so fucking touch-starved.” He thought as his face flushed, remembering his encounter. The boy spent a few more moments reminiscing then slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>*RING* *RING* *RING*</p>
<p>Kokichi jumped out of bed. Panicked, he checked his surroundings. “Oh it’s not a dream.” he sighed as he walked to his door. He opened it to find an energetic Rantaro waiting for him with his arms tucked behind his back.</p>
<p>“G’morning Kokichi!” Rantaro smiled.</p>
<p>“Wh-” He started but was interrupted by the ‘monokuma announcement’</p>
<p>Kokichi sighed.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t wait?”<br/>“Just wanted to see if you were still alive in there! Go get ready, I’ll wait out here. They’re waiting for us in the dining hall” Rantarpo said as he shut the door.</p>
<p>Kokichi got ready and as he stepped foot outside of his room, Rantaro perked up.</p>
<p>“You’re not much of a morning person huh?” The taller boy asked and he rubbed his neck.</p>
<p>“No I totally am! You just caught me off guard!” said Kokichi tossing his hands to the back of his head</p>
<p>“Right” Rantaro giggled and they continued to the dinning hall.</p>
<p>When they got there everyone was already chatting amongst themselves. Most of them were in pairs and Rantaro and Kokichi felt somewhat out of place. They awkwardly stood in the room until Kirumi brought out numerous plates filled with food.</p>
<p>“Wow Kirumi! You made breakfast for everyone? This looks amazing!” Kaede said as she eyed the plates.</p>
<p>“Kirumi! Be my mom!” </p>
<p>“Yes be Gonta’s mom too!”</p>
<p>Everyone sat down at the table and started filing their plates. Kokichi sat down furthest away as Rantaro followed suit. The small boy looked down at his plate looking sceptical of his food, studying each and every dish.</p>
<p>“Are you not hungry? You gotta eat something, breakfast is really important you know.” Rantaro said with a mouth filled with food.</p>
<p>“Taro… are u my mom?” Smiled Kokichi. </p>
<p>“Oh wow, this is amazing! You really have to try it!” Rantaro stabbed the food with his fork and raised it to Kokichi. The boy flushed and leaned back on instinct.</p>
<p>“HUH? WHEN DID YOU TWO GET SO BUDDY BUDDY?” screamed Miu. But before they could answer everyone heard four familiar voices</p>
<p>“Rise and shine, ursine!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Um writing this one was a little hard. Idk how to write anything suggestive. Most of my braincells are dead from recovering my massive fucking hangover. Anyways I hope u guys like this chapter. I wanna make this fic a little more fast paced.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room went quiet as the Monokubs appeared out of nowhere. Kokichi looked over at Rantaro who gave off an annoyed look. The frown went perfectly with his furrowed eyebrows and shaky hand. Kokichi was actually able to hear the way Rantaro clutched onto his fork and flinched a bit when he slammed it down. Kokichi looked at the other students who wore the same reaction and once again felt somewhat out of place. Sure, he was just as worried and scared as the others but he had a character to keep up with.</p><p>The cubs and Monokuma explained the motive called “the first blood perk” that comes with a time limit. The students were stunned, shouting amongst themselves. Things like “That won’t motivate us to kill!” or “I’d rather die!”. At this point, Kokichi was annoyed and decided it would be best to leave the scene.</p><p>“Ooooo a motive? This game is getting interesting! I’ll see you guys later! Bye byeee~” Kokichi quickly got up from his seat and skipped to the door.</p><p>“You little shit, you can’t just say shit like that!” Kaito yelled.</p><p>“Haha.. I’ll go talk to him” Rantaro got up and followed suit, giving quick apologies to the other students.  </p><p>Rantaro caught up to the other boy and silently walked with him. The heavy tension filled the air and the only thing audible was the sound of their footsteps.</p><p>“...Wanna go to the AV room?” Rantaro asked with a small smile as he looked down at Kokichi.</p><p>“The AV room?” Kokichi quirked a brow.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a bunch of movies there. I’m sure we can pass time, unless you wanna do something else.”</p><p>“Pft! Why would I wanna spend hours watching movies with you! That’s such a great opportunity to get a ruthless kill.” Kokichi said as a shit-eating grin consumed his face.</p><p>Rantaro huffed and turned around. “You could have just said no” Rantaro started to walk away leaving Kokichi to stand by himself. The smaller boy watched as he got further and further away, half expecting him to turn back around. Once Kokichi realized he wasn’t gonna come back the guilt started to gnaw at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! Okay yeah let’s go to the AV room..” Kokichi called out, picking at his fingers.</p><p>Rantaro turned his head and wore a sweet smile as he walked back over to the other boy. “I knew you’d change your mind” Rantaro clicked his tongue and lightly shoved Kokichi, “What did I tell you about lying to me” he giggled and started walking towards the basement. </p><p>“Right, hehe. Sorry…” Kokichi suddenly felt shy.</p><p>They got to the AV room and started to look around for movies to watch. The room carried all genres and movies. Kokichi looked around in amazement, he didn't know what to watch so he turned to Rantaro and saw he was already holding five different movies. </p><p>“We’re going to watch all of those?” Kokichi cocked his brow up and pointed at the stack.</p><p>“We don’t have to watch all of them, why do you have something else to do?” Rantaro said as his face fell.</p><p>“...No.”</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>Rantaro walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and set down all of the movies. He turned his head to the smaller boy “so which one do you wanna watch first?” he asked. “It really doesn’t matter to me, after all you were the one that agreed to come with me so you should pick out the first movie” He coaxed Kokichi to come closer.</p><p>Kokichi walked to the table and leaned over. “Hmmmm, what about this one?” He pointed at the movie at the center of the stack.  He didn’t really look at the movie name, or knew what genre it was for that matter. </p><p>“Huh, didn’t think you were into horror movies. Us to our own I guess.” Rantaro giggled as he stood up to put the movie in. He went to turn off the lights and walked back to where Kokichi was seated and left little to no room between them. “To be honest, I’m not really a fan of horror, I get scared pretty easily.” Rantaro did indeed look pretty nervous.</p><p>Kokichi blinked. “Nihihi, don’t worry my beloved! Horror movies are my favorite!” He lied. Horror movies were the bane of his existence. Kokichi cursed at himself for not reading the title of the movie he randomly picked as he shifted in his seat. Apparently Rantaro noticed his odd body language and laughed.</p><p>“Noted.” Rantaro picked up the remote and pressed play.</p><p>The movie wasn’t bad at all. Other than a few jumpscares Kokichi was doing pretty good at keeping his cool. The only thing he was really worried about was Rantaro’s arm securely wrapped around him. The simple gesture of affection made his poor heart race and made him blush harder than ever. Everytime a jumpscare appeared on screen, Rantaro’s arm braced around his thin shoulders, bringing him closer each time. There was a quiet moment in the movie and Kokichi mustered up the confidence to break the uncomfortable silence. He looked up.</p><p>“You know, I can kill you so easily right now” Kokichi smirked and continued “no one knows we're together here.” Kokichi tried to give Rantaro a menacing look but lost every ounce of confidence once he saw Rantaro’s expression. “I fucked up. Oh my god I fucked up. I’m gonna die today.” he thought as Rantaro’s narrowed eyes pierced through him. </p><p>It all went so fast. Rantaro’s arm twisted Kokichi to have his whole body facing towards him as his other hand gripped Kokichi's chin. He leaned in so close to the other boy that he could feel his breath on his lips.</p><p>“What did you just say to me?” Rantaro’s voice sent shivers down his spine. The lack of space between them didn’t help with Kokichi confidence either. “You won’t do shit to me. I see the way you look at me. I know what you think of me. I see right through you Kokichi. Don’t forget that. I’m going to end this killing game, so don’t even think about killing or dying.” Rantaro thinned his lips in thought as he lined Kokichi’s bottom lip with his thumb. </p><p>Kokichi didn’t say anything, rather, he *couldn’t* say anything. All the blood in his body rushed straight to his face. “Is he gonna…” Kokichi’s thoughts were interrupted as Rantaro released his death grip. “Oh..Guess not” he thought with disappointment.</p><p>“Haha.. I’m sorry. Sometimes I get really touchy when i’m frustrated.” Rantaro said awkwardly.</p><p>“No! Ah.. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Kokichi trailed back into thought as Rantaro turned back to the movie. He thought about what would have happened if Rantaro didn’t pull his hand away. If instead Rantaro brought him closer and-</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Of course.</p><p>“Nothing! I'm just really into this movie!” Kokichi smiled and turned to the screen. Oh.</p><p>“The movie ended. You’re getting really bad at lying. Seriously what is it?” Rantaro asked again, growing more concerned.</p><p>Kokichi flushed as he tried to look for something to say.</p><p>“Oh, I know what it is.”</p><p>“What?” Kokichi said but was cut off by Rantaro’s swift movements. </p><p>In an instant, both of Rantaro’s hands cupped Kokichi’s face and his lips crashed on to his. Butterflies began flying around in Kokichi’s stomach and he pressed back onto Rantaro as he let out a groan of frustration. Rantaro’s teeth found Kokichi’s bottom lip and gave it small nibbles. Kokichi felt dizzy as Rantaro deepened the kiss and practically shoved his tongue into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of wet kisses and groans filled the air in the AV room and Kokichi grabbed the back of Rantaro’s shirt to find purchase and guided the larger boy to hover over him as he laid down on the couch. He let out hums of enjoyment as the pool in his stomach grew larger. Unfortunately, Rantaro stopped himself and released his lips. Kokichi stared up at him in adoration as he gave off light pants, happy to see that Rantaro looked just as disheveled and he did. </p><p>“We should stop for now.” Rantaro panted, face flushed and he looked down at Kokichi, taking in his every feature.</p><p>“Okay.. But now it's your turn to pick the movie!” Kokichi smiled and sat back u, trying to hide his ‘situation’</p><p>Rantaro laughed and picked the movie</p><p> </p><p>They ended up watching all five movies and started walking back to the dorms a little before the night time announcement. When they got there, Rantaro walked Kokichi to his room and watched him open his door.</p><p>“Thanks for hanging out with me today! I’ll come get you in the morning. Goodnight Kokichi!” Rantaro waved and walked back to his dorm. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight..” Kokichi said under his breath. He went in and locked his door.</p><p>Kokichi jumped straight on to his bed. He started to think about the events that happened and thought about the little makeout session he had. Kokichi placed his hand over his lips and blushed. “What the fuck am I doing” he thought as he noticed his growning problem. “I hate being a teenager” Kokichi gave into his body and tried to relieve himself.</p><p>Rantaro, sitting on his bed, looked through his monopad. “Let’s see what Kokichi’s doing..” he said, opening his camera app. He opened Kokichi’s room camera and was met with a lewd video recording of the other boy moaning into his pillow as he pleasured himself, every few moments moaning out Rantaro’s name. He quickly shut off the app and threw his monopad onto the other side of the bed. He felt warm in the face and shook his head. Rantaro thought of the way Kokichi moaned his name, the way his body twitched and his lewd facial expressions. “I’m such a fucking pervert.” he thought as he forced himself asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy I'm back. I didn't think I was gonna update today tbh but I did. AND FINALLY WE GOT TO THE FIRST DEATH. we also got sum heated oumami action too. uh I don't wanna write real smut yet tho bc I'm a little insecure about my writing skills but I'll get there, I want it to be eventual soo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi woke up just as the morning announcement started playing. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes and turned his head to see a green-haired boy sitting on his couch. Kokichi jumped up.</p><p>“W-What are you doing here? How did you get in.” Kokichi practically screamed as he threw a pillow dead center of Rantaro’s face.</p><p>“Well I said I would pick you up in the morning, your door was unlocked so I wanted to check if you were still alive” Rantaro chimed as he stood up. </p><p>Kokichi plopped his whole body back onto the bed and stared at the other boy. Rantaro stared back and went red out of nowhere. The taller boy turned his head and covered his mouth as he went back to pick up the pillow. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go to the dinning hall and talk to the others, our time limit is almost over. I’ll wait outside” Rantaro tossed the pillow onto the bed as he walked out.</p><p>Kokichi sighed and got ready, as he was about to walk out he stopped at his door handle. “I could have sworn I locked my door last night…” He pushed the thought out of his head and met up with Rantaro outside. They walked to the dinning hall in a comfortable silence, taking in the cool morning breeze. Kokichi was lost in thought, thinking about the first blood perk.</p><p>“Hey Tarooo, if you had to guess, who do you think is going to die first?”</p><p>“Um.. I don’t really want to think about that.. especially with the time limit so close. I hope no one dies.” Rantaro answered </p><p>“That’s a little too optimistic don’t you think..” Kokichi twiddled his hair with his finger, looking up at Rantaro with a serious expression. </p><p>“Yeah I guess, that’s just how I fee-“ Rantaro was cut off by the smaller boy </p><p>“I think it’s gonna be Tsumugi.” Kokichi said happily.</p><p>“What why?”</p><p>“She just looks boring, it doesn’t seem like whoever is doing this to us would want to keep her around for very long” Kokichi said as his steps came to a stop in front of the dinning hall door. </p><p>“I think you’re overthinking this.” Rantaro opened the door to find the other students eating quietly, all of them were obviously a bit nervous. </p><p>“Hello Rantaro and Kokichi, did you guys sleep well?” said Kaede, her voice trembling slightly. </p><p>Rantaro coughed, “ Yeah I slept fine.”</p><p>“I slept like a baby!” Kokichi smiled with sparkling eyes, “I can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen tonight!” </p><p>Rantaro nudged his shoulder and shook his head, “not now.” </p><p>“Kokichi do you ever shut the fuck up?!” Kaito shouted across the room. “We get it, you’re soooo excited for the killing to start. God no wonder no one wants to be around you!” </p><p>“Hey..Kaito that’s enough” Rantaro awkwardly chuckled trying to interfere</p><p>“Kaito, it's not my problem that killing makes you uncomfortable. Newsflash, we all will die if no one kills today.” Kokichi winked at him as he took his seat. </p><p>Rantaro shuffled to him sending glances to Kaito, silently telling him to “shut the fuck up” as he put food onto his plate. </p><p>“Are you actually going to eat something today?” Rantaro asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Yup I got these cute little rice balls Kirumi made!” Kokichi answered as he shoved the rice into his mouth. </p><p>“Good. I thought I was going to have to force feed you.” Rantaro laughed and started eating his breakfast. </p><p>After everyone ate, people started leaving one by one until it was just the two left in the dining hall. Kokichi stayed seated, slowly eating his rice. Rantaro, who was already finished, rested his head onto his hand and watched Kokichi wearing a stoic expression.</p><p>“So, about yesterday..” Rantaro started.</p><p>Kokichi practically choked on his food and bursted out into a coughing fit.</p><p>“W-What about yesterday.” Kokichi managed to cough out.</p><p>“Hehe well, I wanted to make sure I didn’t pressure you into doing something you didn’t want to..” The taller boy trailed off as he broke his eye contact.</p><p>“Huh? Oh. That’s it? No I don’t care.” Kokichi said, staring at his half eaten rice ball. “Hey, I actually wanted to ask you something too.”<br/>
Rantaro’s head perked “Yeah? What is it?”</p><p>Kokichi stared him dead in the eye and asked “How did you get into my room. I remember locking my door last night. There’s no way it was unlocked this morning.” The purple haired boy didn’t break his eye contract, listening intently on what Rantaro was going to say about his question. “I’m not mad if you broke in, but you’re always telling me about how I never need to lie to you and now you’re lying to me. It’s not fair.”</p><p>Rantaro blinked. “How are you so sure I broke in? Someone else could have done that.” He said as he lifted his hand up to the corner on Kokichi’s lips. “You got some rice there” He said, wiping it off.</p><p>“I guess. Whatever.” Kokichi shook his head and finished his food. </p><p>They walked out of the dinning hall with little space between each other. They silently agreed to go back to the dorms. They got to Rantaro’s dorm and he opened the door to let Kokichi in. Rantaro went to sit on the couch and the other boy quite literally jumped right on to the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows.</p><p>“What you wanna do today?” Rantaro asked, lifting his head to look at the ceiling. </p><p>“I don’t know, there’s not much to do here.” Kokichi answered, already sounding bored of the conversation. </p><p>Rantaro glanced back down at Kokichi, studying his position on the bed. He stood up and walked over to the other boy and sat onto the corner of his own bed. They stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity. “I mean we can just stay here if you want.” Rantaro started.</p><p>“Sounds great! As long as you don’t try to kill me” Kokichi said in a disgustingly sweet tone.</p><p>Rantaro huffed in annoyance as he swiftly switched his position to where he was hovering over Kokichi. He studied the way Kokichi’s face became scarlet red at the advancement, then leaned down and gave the boy a sweet, soft kiss. It only lasted about three seconds but it was enough to get his point across. Rantaro slowly pulled away but stayed a few inches away from Kokichi’s face. “You really think I would kill you? Even if that meant nothing, why would I kill you in my room of all places.” He said as he breath tickled Kokichi’s lips.</p><p>Kokichi wasn’t listening to the other boy. He was more entranced with the boy’s emerald eyes staring into his. They made him feel safe, away from the outside world. Kokichi’s hand found Rantaro’s necklace and pulled him back down into a needy kiss. This one was much different than the first as Rantaro grunted into his mouth and moved his lips with Kokichi’s. The green haired boy replaced his left hand with his elbow to press their bodies together while his right hand gripped Kokichi’s cheek. Rantaro’s experience tongue pried open his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and massaged the other boy’s tongue. Kokichi moaned, feeling a bit more confident, he moved his tongue as well, battling for dominance. Rantaro eventually won, he broke the kiss and started to undo Kokichi’s scarf.</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” Kokichi moaned out.</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?” Rantaro’s deep voice was like music to his ear. </p><p>When he finally undid the knot, he threw the scarf across the room and latched his lips onto the pulse of Kokichi’s neck. The smaller boy let out a muffled moan. “D-Don’t leave any marks” he cried out. In response, Rantaro harshly bit down and sucked the sensitive skin. Kokichi moaned louder and eventually gave in. Rantaro left a few more across his neck until he pulled away to inspect the art he created on Kokichi. When he was satisfied he looked at the other boy to see half-lidded eyes staring back at him, his hair was messy, showing signs of thrashing around on the pillow and his face was blood red. The sight sent blood rushing down to his dick and he cupped Kokichi’s face and gave him a chaste kiss before flipping onto his side.</p><p>“We should stop before we get a little carried away..” Rantaro coughed and tried to hide his obvious boner.</p><p>“Whatever you say my beloved~” Kokichi croaked out, still trapped in a daze.</p><p>“Keep looking at me like that and I don't know what I would do.” Rantaro teased and he got underneath the covers. “Let’s take a nap.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Kokichi replied, sounding a bit disappointed. </p><p>They both drifted to sleep and woke up around eight. Kokichi was the first to wake up as he nudged Rantaro awake. The other boy fluttered his eyes open to look at the boy shaking him awake.</p><p>“Hmm what time is it? Rantaro asked in a deep morning voice.</p><p>“It’s eight. Let’s go to the dinning hall to see what everyones doing right now.” Kokichi said, slightly worried about their fate.</p><p>“Okay let’s go” </p><p>They got ready to leave and Rantaro watched as Kokichi put his scarf back on. Eventually they left the dorms. Rantaro felt the tension Kokichi was exeriting and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay. I promise you.” Kokichi didn’t answer. He released his arm and kept walking. </p><p>They got to the dinning hall and only saw a few students there. All enjoying a meal. The room was filled with anxiety and it was heavy on Kokichi’s shoulder. They two boys sat down at the table in silence. About an hour passed and that was when the warning music started playing. All the students in the dining hall grew more worried. Kokichi looked at Rantaro who shared the same expression.</p><p>“H-Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” Rantaro said, voice cracking a little.</p><p>“I’ll come with-”</p><p>“No.” Rantaro quickly got up and noticed Kokichi’s shocked face. “Sorry. I need to gather my thoughts.” He quickly added as he stepped out of the room.” </p><p>Rantaro was gone for about seven minutes, Kokichi counted just in case. He walked back into the room and sat back down. Rantaro grabbed Kokichi’s knee under the table and squeezed, apparently trying to ease his anxiety. About fifteen more minutes passed and that’s when it happened.</p><p>“A body has been discovered! Everyone come meet in the library!” Monokuma sickening voice filled the school.</p><p>The two boys gave each other a look as they ran over to the Library at lightning speed. When they got there they ran to where everyone else was and that’s when the saw it.</p><p>The body of Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I didn't write much of the trial bc thats gonna be A LOT and this chapter is already almost 2000 words so. Also, I heard that Kaede's execution lasted 8 hours idk if that's true but I wrote that in here lol. another thing, it's my head cannon that kokichi was abused as a kid so that kinda explains the end of this chapter a little bit. Sorry this chapter took hella long to get out btw I'm getting my real estate license soon so I gotta study. ANYWAYS enjoy! thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi stood in shock. He looked up at Rantaro to see that he shared the same wide-eyed expression. He thought about the morning of and realized that he was the one that said Tsumugi was going to die first. Sure, he was only joking at first, but now looking at the lifeless girl. He couldn’t help but feel responsible. He stared, absolutely shell-shocked as the crushing reality finally hit him. This isn’t a joke anymore. This is actually happening, Tsumugi, whose head has been bashed in was proof. Kokichi felt sweat dripping down the side of his side as he clenched his fist. Rantaro reached his hand over and rubbed his shoulder then quickly dropped before anyone noticed. There were screams and people talking but Kokichi didn’t pay any mind until he finally snapped back to reality. </p>
<p>“What? Tsumugi’s dead? Well, that’s unfortunate.” Angie said with little to no remorse. </p>
<p>“So..the killing game has started.”</p>
<p>“No! Not necessarily.. I think this might have ended it.” Kaede's voice lacked any confidence as she looked down at the body. “She might have been the mastermind.” </p>
<p>“Tsumugi? The mastermind? That couldn’t be more wrong!” Monokuma’s laugh surrounded the library. Kaede’s face went pale and she snapped her neck at Shuichi. </p>
<p>“Well then, anyone wanna come forward for this kill? Take advantage of the first blood perk!” Monokuma continued. </p>
<p>Though, no one stepped forward. Everyone awkwardly looked at each other. Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows. “Really, no one?” he thought. Kokichi looked up at Rantaro who seemed uninterested. “Wait. Didn’t Rantaro..” Just then the taller man looked down at Kokichi with a nervous smile that pulled on the other boy's heart strings. “No..There’s no way. He wasn’t gone long enough.. Maybe a shortcut?” He put his hand on his chin and got lost in thought. “Is Rantaro really capable of this..” </p>
<p>“Oh, no one’s gonna come forward? Well great! We’ll have a class trial!” Monkuma’s excitement rising. “Get to investigating! After a certain amount of time we’ll have a class trial!” He left leaving the students frazzled. Everyone went their separate ways to start their investigation. </p>
<p>“Hey.. Kokichi, do you wanna investigate together?” Rantaro asked, voice cracking a bit. </p>
<p>“You read my mind my beloved!” He agreed. “Actually I need to use the bathroom, come with me.” Kokichi said. It’s not like he wanted to suspect Rantaro, but he didn’t want to die here. He had to see if there was a shortcut in that bathroom and he hoped to God that there wasn’t. </p>
<p>As they got to the bathrooms Kokichi asked Rantaro to wait outside. Once he got in he checked every stall, every tile, every sink, every urinal for a sign of a shortcut. Then he got to the soap dispenser, he stopped to notice a small slit in the very back of it. “Is this..” Just then Rantaro walked in. </p>
<p>“...What are you doing.” It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.</p>
<p>“I’m um-” </p>
<p>“Hey Kokichi.. do you suspect me? Do you think I killed Tsumugi? ” Rantaro asked with his deep serious voice. </p>
<p>“W-well. N-No, not necessarily. You were gone for a while and-“ Kokichi was cut off by Rantaro putting his hand on Kokichi’s. Rantaro swatted his hand off the soap dispenser and aggressively snapped it off the wall to show, nothing. Nothing behind it. Kokichi felt embarrassed, he stared wide-eyed at where the dispenser used to be. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m sorry. I just really needed to confirm and I-” </p>
<p>Rantaro cut him off. “Don’t apologize. In this situation you need to be suspicious of everyone.” He cupped Kokichi’s face and gave him a short peck on his lips. “Now, let’s get back, we need to find more evidence for her murder.”</p>
<p>Kokichi agreed and led the way out. Once Kokichi was outside of the bathroom Rantaro paused to look towards the last stall and let out a breath of relief. “Too close.” He said as a dark smile crept onto his face. “Smart boy. Way too close.” Rantaro gave it one last thought before he left the room.</p>
<p>They continued their investigation without interruption and when they thought they found everything they heard Monokuma’s announcement that time was up and to meet up with everyone at the courtyard. Kokichi and Rantaro walked together in silence. Rantaro obviously trying to put all the information together in his head.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad I didn’t find anything in that bathroom.” Kokichi said.”Honestly I don’t know what I would have done or if I would even say anything…”</p>
<p>Rantaro snapped out of his thoughts. “What do you mean?” He asked with genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>“Well even if I did find anything, who’s to say you really went to the bathroom.. Orr.. I don’t know, just forget I even said anything.” Kokichi trailed off as they continued their walk in silence.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I have no idea who it can be, though Kaede and Shuichi are the most suspicious.. Kaede especially. Remember when she was trying to say that the killing game might be over because Tsumugi’s dead?” Rantaro started, still lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p>“..Yeah. Actually I do. Maybe this was her whole plan to kill the mastermind. Or maybe that's just what the mastermind wants us to think.” Kokichi said more to himself than to Rantaro.</p>
<p>Rantaro snapped his head to the smaller boy and narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean that’s what the mastermind wants us to think?”</p>
<p>Kokichi perked up. “Nihihih! It’s a secret! You’ll find out what I mean during the trial!” he finished as he burst through the doors to the courtyard.</p>
<p>“Whooooo’s ready? I’m so excited for my very first class trial!” Kokichi said enthusiastically, earning dirty looks from his fellow classmates.</p>
<p>Rantaro awkwardly laughed as he followed Kokichi. After a few more moments the monokuma statue moved and descended under the fountain, opening up a walkway to an elevator.</p>
<p>“Well.. looks like it’s time” Rantaro patted Kokichi’s back to urge him to walk together. All the students entered the elevator, Kokichi turned his head slightly to hear a bit of what Kaede was whispering to Shuichi. He decided it was best to mind his own business for once and looked up at Rantaro. He held an expression that Kokichi couldn’t quite put his finger on, he looked back down at his shoes. “I’m sorry my beloved.” Kokichi thought.</p>
<p>Everyone took their respected places as Monokuma explained the rules. Then, it started. Everyone was looking at each other like they had not a fucking clue what to do. Kokichi glaced at Rantaro, hoping to urge him to say something, but he didn’t. The awkward silence was almost too much until, finally, Rantaro broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Um, so what exactly do we talk about..” Rantaro asked with slight hesitation.</p>
<p>Kokichi blinked. “Seriously?” He thought.</p>
<p>“Um I guess we should go over the murder and we’ll go from there.” Kaede started.</p>
<p>The students talked about Tsumugi and her case but didn’t actually go over *who* killed her. Kokichi had his suspicions on Rantaro since the start of the investigation and even if there wasn’t a shortcut in the bathroom, he still believed wholeheartedly that it still could have happened. Of course, he didn’t want it to be him, that would mean that whatever was going on between them was a lie. All of it. But he couldn’t die here, not now. Eventually, everyone got to the topic of alibis and Kiyo brought up that Rantaro had left to go to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Oh.. So you brought that up after all..” Rantaro spat out with disbelief. “Yeah I did. What about it? I wasn’t gone long enough to be suspicious.” </p>
<p>“Unless there was a shortcut!” Kokichi interrupted with a huge shit-eating grin devouring his face.</p>
<p>“What? Kokichi, we’ve been over this. You looked for one in the bathrooms, remember? Why are you still bringing this up” Rantaro said as his anger started leaking in his voice</p>
<p>“Yeah. I did look. But you interrupted me, remember?” Kokichi said, mocking Rantaro’s tone. “And then when we were walking here you started to pin it on Kaede. C’mon my dearest Rantaro, I know a lie when I hear it.” </p>
<p>“Are you serious right no-” </p>
<p>“Even if there was a short cut, I don’t think Rantaro used it. The dust was still on the card reader when I checked. So Rantaro might actually be in the clear.” Shuichi butt in hoping to calm the two boys down.</p>
<p>“Exactly, see Kokichi?” Rantaro deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll back off for now..” Kokichi smiled but dropped it immediately when he saw Ranataro’s face. Rantaro gave the other boy one of the coldest glares he’s gotten since he’s been there. It was a glare that sent chills down his spin, setting off his fight or flight responses in his brain. He felt small under his gaze, but at the same time he wanted to drop to his knees and do whatever Rantaro wanted. He asif the wind has been knocked out of him. Finally, Rantaro released his gaze and participated in the trial.</p>
<p>The trial came to a close and turns out Rantaro was right. Kaede did indeed kill Tsumugi. Kaede claims it was an accident and she only wanted to kill the mastermind and failed miserably. Her execution was gruesome. Being forced to watch a classmate be hung for eight hours was awful. Kokichi felt exhausted and nauseous, The execution really got to him and he decided “Yup I’m not sleeping tonight.” </p>
<p>The students left after one another and as usual it was just Rantaro and Kokichi left in the trial grounds. Rantaro turned to leave without even talking to Kokichi. “H-Hey wait! You’re seriously not gonna talk to me?” Kokichi grabbed his hand and turned him around. “I’m sorry you looked really suspicious, I had to call you out but I’m happy it wasn’t you.” He almost yelled. </p>
<p>“Yeah I get that but we already went over it Kokichi. There was no reason you needed to bring it up again. If Shuichi didn’t check the card swipe we could have died! Do you understand that?” Rantaro was fuming at that point he raised his hand slightly to continue but was cut off by Kokichi falling on his ass and covering his face. All of a sudden, all of Rantaro’s anger vanished and he felt like the biggest dick of the century. Rantaro sighed and crouched down to Kokichi’s side and gave him a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hit you. I’m sorry. You were right to suspect me.” Rantaro whispered into Kokichi’s hair.</p>
<p>“O-Okay.” Kokichi said barely audible.</p>
<p>Rantaro lifted the other boy back into his feet and held his hand. “C’mon let’s get back to our rooms, I can’t get the picture of Kaede hanging out of my head. Haha I’m probably not going to sleep well tonight.” He lightly tugged on Kokichi’s hand to lead him out of the room.</p>
<p>“Speaking about that, can I sleep in your room tonight?” Kokich’s face felt hot asking that question.</p>
<p>In turn Rantaro’s face turned a similar color as he smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” </p>
<p>They walked back to Rantaro’s room and got ready for bed. When Kokichi took off his scarf Rantaro noticed the purple marks he had left. He walked over to the other boy and grabbed his face to get a better look at them. He studied them with careful eyes as Kokichi turned bright red and pushed his hand away. “Pervert.” he said playfully. </p>
<p>Rantaro laughed when got to the bed, lifting the covers to let both of them in. Once they were settled Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kokichi for some extra warmth and smothered his face into the other boy’s hair. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Kokichi.”</p>
<p>“..Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends, so sorry for the late chapter. I have been pretty busy as of late and had to decide if I wanted to pay my car bill or feed my nicotine addiction. Obviously I chose my car payment so at the moment I am slightly ticked off. Grown up life is very fun. Plus a PHAT writer's block had plagued my mind as I also need to study for my last Real Estate exam this coming February, very cool. Hehe.. I might do a time skip in this pic because I don't feel like writing 20+ chapters, though, I also want to indulge on some nice oumami relationship development that we were so cruelly robbed of. idk, if you guys care let me know. anyways heres the next chapter. ill try to get the next one out as soon as possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi fluttered his eyes open before getting in a morning stretch that made his spine tingle. He closed his eyes once more to get ten more minutes but snapped his eyes back open, remembering the events of yesterday. Remembering Tsumugi’s head split open, remembering Kaede’s lifeless body hanging before the giant piano splat her blood everywhere. His heart started to race as his breath came short. </p><p>“Are you awake?” a deep voice called out to him. </p><p>Oh. He slept in Rantaro’s room. Kokichi flushed for a second and caught his breath. He sat up straight and turned his head to Rantaro on the couch, scrolling through his monopad. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why he was watching his monopad so intensely. </p><p>“Yep! I slept great!” Kokichi said with too much enthusiasm for such early hours. “Whatcha looking at on there?” he hopped off the bed and walked over to Rantaro. The other boy flipped his monopad to show the students information app. </p><p>“I’m looking at everyone’s information, I’m trying to find who looks most suspicious of all of us.. I’ve got nothing so far.” Rantaro said as he flipped through everyone’s info pages.</p><p>“Well you’re the most sus out of everyone here!” Kokichi laughed and pointed his finger. “For starters, you still don’t even remember your talent.” </p><p>Rantaro looked at Kokichi with a blank face. “Trust me. I wish I could remember my talent. I feel so normal compared to you guys. I don’t even know if I have a talent…” He trailed off, staring down at the floor.</p><p>Kokichi winced at the relaxation that he hit a sore subject, “Hey! Stop sulking! It’s not that serious. You’re definitely not normal if you can handle me.” He flushed and turned around. “Let’s go meet up with everyone.</p><p>Kokichi felt arms wrap around his chest as he choked on his breath. “H-Hey!”</p><p>“Awww what do you mean by that? I like being around you!” Rantaro snuggled his head on to the other boy playfully and tightened his grip.</p><p>“Let go!” He screamed as he kept wrestling his body around.</p><p>“Fine fine.”</p><p>They walked to the dinning hall in silence. Rantaro let Kokichi get a sight lead on him as he thought about their interaction that morning. “I need to be more careful..” He glanced up to look at the other boy skipping carelessly in front of him. Rantaro smiled in admiration, “You’re so smart Kokichi..” he thought. The thoughts brought a deep, stressed frown onto his face. He didn’t think the purple haired boy would be so quick witted. In fact, he thought the opposite when he first met him. Rantaro reached out in front of him to grab the boy by the back or the collar, causing Kokichi to make a choked yelp. “Hey! Slow down, we’re going to the same place” Rantaro laughed and pulled him beside him.</p><p>“Oh well my baddd you decided to be a slowpoke today.” Kokichi joked as they walked through the doors to the dinning hall.</p><p>They saw the students talking enthusiastically about Shuichi taking off this “emo hat”, cheering him on, talking about how good he looks without the hat. </p><p>“Ahhh the life of a protagonist, I’d kill for that luxury.” Kokichi said with longing. </p><p>“What?” Rantaro snapped. It is a killing game after all, the word “kill” shouldn’t just be thrown around.</p><p>“Ohmygodd I’m kidding.” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Wow Shuichi! You finally took off your emo hat! Is it because Kaede died or something?” Kokichi said nonchalantly.</p><p>Rantaro elbowed him as the room fell quiet. “Way to kill the mood” Rantaro thought. “It’s always something with you”</p><p>“W-well, Kaede always told me I needed to be more confident in myself so-” Shuichi started but was cut off.</p><p>“You look better without it.” Kokichi interrupted, already bored with the conversation.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>They walked over to their seats and started eating. Everyone looked as if they were trying to forget the night before, understandably so. It was rather enjoyable for Kokichi to somewhat relax.</p><p>“So Rantaro, I see you got yourself a shota!” Miu said maybe a little too loudly.</p><p>Rantaro choked on his food and fell into a coughing fit. “W-well..” he managed to cough out.</p><p>“Shut up whore, we’re friends.” Kokichi snapped at her, obviously not in the mood to be dealing with her vulgar remarks.</p><p>“W-Whore? H-hey.”</p><p>“Its not our fault all you think about is sex.” </p><p>And with that, the conversation was over.<br/>Once everyone was done eating, Monokuma and the Monocubs came to show the students “rewards” for beating the first trial. Which basically just looked like a bunch of junk. Monokuma explained that the “junk” opened up places in the school that no one was able to get to, they just needed to find out where they’re supposed to go. Shuichi took the liberty of taking most of the junk and that left the boys with two items.</p><p>“Sounds easy enough.” Kokichi said as he looked up at Rantaro. </p><p>“Yup! Let’s get going then.”</p><p>The pair set off to find their unknown destinations. They walked around the inside of the school, basically going in circles until Kokichi stopped to start at a very out of place dragan statue. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Rantaro asked, he looked up to see what the other boy was staring at. “Oh, maybe you’re on to something..” He walked over to the statue as Kokichi followed. Rantaro placed one of the objects onto the statute and the wall behind it started to shake. In the moment, Rantaro pushed the other boy back to keep him from getting whacked from any flying rocks. The whole wall fell, revealing the hallway behind it.</p><p>Kokichi stared in awe. “Woaahh this school is so coooool!” </p><p>Before Rantaro could respond, he saw the boy ran straight into the new section, completely ignoring Rantaro’s calls.</p><p>“Hey! Wait! This could be dangerous!” Rantaro chased after Kokichi </p><p>They explored the area together for what seemed to be thirty minutes. Once they felt that they saw everything they needed to, the boy boys left the new area and decided to go outside towards a huge wall, obviously blocking off two buildings. Once they got to the locked entrance, Kokichi placed the last of their items and the door opened, revealing the two large building they already knew was inside. </p><p>“That was a little too easy. Wasn't even fun.” Kokichi sighed as he moped through the entrance.</p><p>“In all honesty, I don’t think it was supposed to be” Rantaro laughed as he looked down at the boy walking beside him.</p><p>Rantaro thought for a moment as they walked toward the building on the right. “It would be so easy…” He glanced behind him to see if anyone was around. “...No one’s here”  He thought</p><p>The taller boy reached his hand out towards the other boy’s neck as Kokichi walked. </p><p>“You know, sometimes you’re really scary Rantaro.” Kokichi stopped and faced him. “I can never tell what you’re thinking. I don’t even know why you’re always trying to be around me, or why you kissed me.” Kokichi’s voice started to raise a bit as he grew more frustrated. “What are you planning to do to me?!”</p><p>Rantaro stared in shock as he snapped his hand back. “..What?” </p><p>“You’re scary . Do you think I’m an idiot? Why are you playing with me like this.”  Kokichi's expression fell when he said that last question. </p><p>The look on Kokichi’s face pulled on his heart strings. He felt his hands move by itself as it grabbed the other boy's shoulders. Kokichi struggled against the grip but ultimately failed and let Rantaro hold him straight.</p><p>“Why do you think I’m always with you?” Rantaro asked, forcing a believable façade. His soft, gentle eyes staring him down. “I like being around you, you're not like the other idiots here. I’m not planning anything but I know one thing.”</p><p>Kokichi felt bare under his intense gaze, it actually made him feel a little shy, nonetheless he had to stand his ground. He furrowed his brows, “What’s that.”</p><p>“You’re not dying here. I promise you that. As long as we stick together our time here, we aren’t becoming the next victims.” Rantaro slid his hands to Kokichi’s back and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>Kokichi’s arms stayed at his sides, though, he wasn’t used to being touched as he cheeks reddened at the affection. “You still didn’t answer my question..” he muttered into Rantaro’s shoulder. “Why do you kiss me all the time, I don’t like being played with.”  His cheeks darked even more after asking such an embarrassing question.</p><p>Rantaro pulled away and smiled. “Wow you’re really putting me on the spot huh?” He scratched at his rosy cheeks and looked away.</p><p>Suddenly Kokichi felt stupid as he turned he body away. “Nevermind, let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>“Eh? O-Okay..” Rantaro mentally slapped himself. “Never do that again. God you’re such an awful fucking human.” he thought to himself. He looked down at Kokichi once more and felt familiar warmth in his chest. His expression saddened as he looked at the boy. “If only things were different…”</p><p>They finally got to the “Love Hotel” and they both stared at the sign in shock. Kokichi snapped back to his normal self as if nothing even happened.</p><p>“Ooooo a love hotel? I bet Miu’s going to have a field day with this one!” He laughed.</p><p>“Would anyone ever actually agree to come here with her though?” Rantaro cringed as he said that as he didn’t exactly think before he allowed that remark out.</p><p>“I bet you would nihihih!” Kokichi said as he walked away from the building.</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>They walked over to the other building and soon realized it was a casino. Kokichi sighed and looked at Rantaro who seemed to have the same reaction.</p><p>“This is boring. What do we even need a casino for.” Kokichi turned around and started walking.</p><p>“I think we should still check it out. C’mon it won’t take long.” Rantaro grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance.</p><p>Kokichi huffed. “Fine. you owe me for this though.”</p><p>They walked inside and explored for a bit, they walked down the stairs to find an even larger room with a bunch of slot machines. The lighting was phenomenal, it was so strange, there must have been a lot of people building this school, skilled people at that.</p><p>“...Who put us here, they have to be making money from it.” Kokichi said as he walked towards the monitor and started tapping the camera lens. “Do you think someone’s watching us?”</p><p>Rantaro walked over to the other boy and stopped him from tampering with the camera even more. “Stop touching it, I don’t wanna find out what happens if you break it.” Rantaro lied. “Anyways, I think we’re done here. We found everything we needed too.” </p><p>“Yeah.  Okay.” Kokichi said as he tore away his gaze towards the camera. “There’s still daylight. What do you wanna do?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.. Wanna watch some movies again?” Rantaro offered as he let go of Kokichi’s hand.</p><p>“Okayyy!” He responded with enthusiasm. His cheeks turned bright red after remembering what happened last time they went to the AV room together. He vividly remembered Rantaro’s hot breaths tickling his lips. His large shoulders hovering over him, the dark, lustful eyes begging for more.</p><p>Kokichi shook off the sinful thoughts as they exited the casino, glancing left and right for extra precautions. The cool air was refreshing, it allowed Kokichi to forget about their situation for just a few moments as they walked side by side. His head was empty, he felt relaxed as Rantaro’s footsteps echoed in his ears. </p><p>“You okay? We don’t have to watch movies if you don’t want to..” Rantaro asked.</p><p>Kokichi snapped out of his head. “Huh? Oh. No, I don’t care what we do.” He answered, his voice sounded far, barely above a whisper. </p><p>“What’re you thinking about?” Rantaro pressed on, worry becoming apparent in his voice.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, feeling the breeze glide through his hair. “..Nothing. Just enjoying the atmosphere.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even as a mastermind, Rantaro is king of consent. This chapter has explicit smut so beware! I wanted to wait for smut but I decided I am going to do a time skip so yeahhhh consider this a filler episode.I would love constrictive criticism tho, since this is my first time writing nasty shit. Like fr. it the smut is ass don't be fake. anyways that enough from me! enjoy this chapter!! also it's 3 am, this asno editing so excuse my grammar or spelling....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Kokichi was put in the spotlight of what movies to pick. Usually in situations like this he would be quick to find a movie worthy of passing time but he was trying to find something that would avoid getting absolutely demolished on the couch of the AV room. Though, the first time they had a heated encounter, Rantaro stopped before it got anything serious. It’s still a school after all, they have to worry about other people coming in. Kokichi would like to keep his dignity today. </p><p>“You’re taking a really long time picking one movie. Is it really that hard for you?” Rantaro’s monotone voice gave away his mood pretty quickly.</p><p>“I mean you could pick it if you’re that set on watching a movie.” Kokichi twitched his brow as he turned to look at the other boy.</p><p>“I just said we don’t have to come here if you don’t want to.” Rantaro said, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“And I said I don’t care.” Kokichi sighed and grabbed a random movie and set it down. “Let’s just watch this. There’s not much to do here anyway so we might as well just pass time here.” He took his set on the couch as Rantaro stood up to place the CD in the player and got everything set up.</p><p>“Yeah I guess that’s true.” Rantaro said as he took his seat.</p><p>The movie wasn’t bad at all. It was actually a great random pick on Kokichi’s part, adventure movies are very hard to get wrong. Especially now, the whole concept of adventuring into the unknown was a very sensitive topic for Kokichi. Being trapped in a murder school with an inespacable death wasn’t exactly the most ideal situatuation to be in. Rantaro seemed very interested in the movie as well, Kokichi stole a few glances during the movie and was met with Rantaro’s eyes glued to the TV, blanket over his mouth as he was entranced by whatever was playing on the screen. </p><p>“So adventure movies are what it takes for you to get off my dick eh?” Kokichi blurts out, immediately regretting it when he realized he said that out loud.</p><p>Rantaro snapped out of his trance. “Huh? I’m not on your dick.” He was slightly confused but he had spirit. “I can be if you want.” Rantaro smiled sweetly as if what he said was even remotely innocent. </p><p>That last sentence really irked him. </p><p>“I’ve known you for like two weeks max and you’re always saying ‘if you want.’ ‘if that's what you want!”’ Kokichi stood up and turned to face him. “Everytime we’re doing something you ask what I want to do, what about what YOU want to do?! I don’t know what I want to do. It’s getting annoying.” Kokichi said, lacking no real anger.</p><p>Rantaro closed his eyes to gather his thoughts before speaking. “Okay. Well I’m sorry I want to make sure you’re comfortable with what we are going to do and making sure you’re happy despite our current situation. My bad.” He answered, making sure his passive aggressiveness didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“It’s not your job to make me happy. We aren’t dating. I don’t even know what we’re doing! You refuse to tell me anything!” Kokichi started to get angry. “We don’t even know anything about each other!” he had to make sure he got that last thought in.</p><p>Rantaro stood up as well and he started getting more and more irritated by the random argument that’s come up. “Sure! It’s not my job, and I know we aren’t dating but you’re all I have here right now! I don’t remember my own talent and you expect me to remember my whole life story? If anything you’re the one who hasn’t told me anything!” His voice got louder each sentence.</p><p>Now, it was too late to tell Kokichi his ‘talent’. Kokichi mindlessly picked out an adventuring movie and he thought it would be a decent time to tell him and say “Oohh look at that, I remember now! I’m the ultimate adventurer!” But of course, he lied and fucked up his entire plan for the night.</p><p>Kokichi was quiet for a moment, really trying to process what Rantaro had said and it checked out. He sighed, releasing the toxic breath he was holding in. “Okay, you’re right. I forgot that you didn’t know your talent yet. I’m sorry.” Kokichi looked at the floor, rolling his ankles awkwardly, waiting for Rantaro’s response. After a few seconds he heard a small giggle.</p><p>“Hehe you’re so cute Kichi!” Rantaro said, grabbing his face with his two hands. </p><p>Kokichi's eyes were forced up by the other boy, staring at him with flushed cheeks. He forgets how reactive he is to human touch, especially that particularly person being Rantaro. He found it difficult to focus when another very attractive person is holding his face in such an intimate way.</p><p>“Are you just worried that we never do what I want to?” Rantaro laughed as he squished his cheeks a little. “No worries dearest.”</p><p>“..It is worrying me though. What do you want to do?” Kokichi asked, turning his eyes away.</p><p>Rantaro paused for a moment,  dropping his smile as his face inched closer to Kokichi’s. “..Do you really want to know? I might get a little explicit..” He leaned in, leaving barely centimeters away from Kokichi’s face. Rantaro dropped his left hand to grab the other boy’s thin wrist while his right hand shifted to his chin to slightly lift his head up.</p><p>Kokichi was frozen in place, all the blood in his body rushed to his face, giving him a beautiful red flush. He could feel Rantaro’s breathing and he was so close to the boy that he could hear a faint heartbeat. He stared into his eyes, feeling his body melt into the touch, Kokichi was at loss for words as he felt himself drowning in Rantaro’s emerald green orbs.</p><p>He felt a sudden rush of confidence as Rantaro glazed at him intently. “Y-Yeah I do..” He stuttered a bit but got his point across. </p><p>Rantaro smiled as he pulled the other boy into his lap, now both his hands were gripping Kokichi’s wrists. His back was shoved into Rantaro’s chest, feeling hot skin underneath his clothing. Kokichi’s mind short-circuited once he felt the taller boy's hardening member under him. Rantaro’s chin rested on his shoulders, though now his breath was hitting against Kokichi’s ear. </p><p>“You know.. It’s so hard for me to hold back when I’m around you..” His right hand grabbed Kokichi’s chin and turned the boy's head left so he could see Rantaro from the corner of his eye. “I want you so bad Kichi, have no idea what you do to me..” </p><p>Kokichi blushed at the sudden nickname. Rantaro lightly grinding his hips up against Kokichi to give him an idea. The smaller boy didn’t know what came over him when he let out a small moan, growing more impatient by the second.</p><p>“Oh? I didn’t know you were so lewd..” He let go of his chin and snake his hand under Kokichi’s shirt, feeling the soft warm skin that covered his abdomen. “Say the word and i’ll continue” The whole AV room felt hot,  Kokichi felt as if he couldn’t breath.</p><p>“W-What word?” He managed to get out </p><p>“Aww don’t play dumb now~ Do you want me to continue? Yes or no, I need to know before anything else” The green-hair boy said, his tone getting serious.</p><p>“Y-Yes! Please Rantaro..” </p><p>“Goood boooy.” </p><p>Rantaro started moving his hand around Kokichi’s chest while his other hand started undoing his scarf. He found the other boy’s nipple and gently rolled the small bud with his fingers. Kokichi’s back arched against him, letting out a choked moan as Rantaro’s mouth latched onto his neck, leaving wet kisses along the smooth skin. Rantaro tugged at his sensitive nipple and Kokichi yelped in surprise. His pants started to get uncomfortably tight as his cock weeped from the lack of attention.</p><p>“Mmmh who knew you were so sensitive.” His deep, sensual voice ringing in the other boy’s ear.</p><p>His large hand went towards Kokichi’s hardening member and palmed it through his pants, giving it the attention it craved. Rantaro’s lips came back to his neck, nipping and sucking as the pale skin, leaving beautiful red spots. Kokichi was already a mess, gasping for air as Rantaro worked his cock through his pants.</p><p>“T-Taro, s-stop teasing me.” Kokichi managed to mutter.</p><p>“As you wish darling.” </p><p>Rantaro ripped his hand away and shoved two fingers into Kokichi’s mouth, undoing Kokichi’s pants with his other. The other boy seemed to get the message and gather enough saliva on Rantaro's fingers just before he managed to get his pants unzipped. Rantaro maneuvered his way through Kokichi”s undergarment and slicked the boy's cock with the saliva. </p><p>Slick sounds filled the room along with Kokichi’s strangled, high-pitched moans. Kokichi’s hip twitched, grinding down on Rantaro’s hardness and the taller boy let out a loud groan from the friction. He used his free hand to get Kokichi’s untouched nipple and began tugging and rolling it with his warm fingers. The stimulation became too much for Kokichi to bear and only lasted about five more strokes and came with a loud moan, cum shooting all over the boy’s hand.  Rantaro kept stroking Kokichi’s cock after he came despite his protest but there wasn’t much he could do as the other boy had his body and arms tightly secured with his arms.</p><p>“T-Taro i-it’s too much, I-I c-can’t” Kokichi stuttered on his words, desperately pleading as his legs shook uncontrollably.</p><p>“Sure you can.” Rantaro stood up and dropped Kokichi on the couch and hovered over him. “What? You thought I was done? How selfish of you.” He whispered with a smug grin.</p><p>Rantaro looked down at Kokichi in admiration, Taking in the beautiful sight before him. The smaller boy’s half-lidded eyes, begging for more attention, he scarlet red face and beautiful thin lips leaking the smallest bit of drool on the corner. He leaned down and initiated a wet, lustful kiss. Kokichi pressed back, latching his arms around the other boy, slightly parting his lips as an invitation to let Rantaro in. Without any hesitation, Rantaro shoved his tongue in, exploring every inch of Kokichi, massaging tongue, licking the roof of his mouth. He pulled back and felt a string of saliva follow back with him.</p><p>Rantaro cleared his throat. “I want you Kichi~ Is that okay?” He asked his question in a serious tone. He wanted Kokichi but only if he’d let him. He had to be certain.</p><p>Kokichi nodded his head and attempted to pull Rantaro back in but was cut off.</p><p>“Nope! That didn’t sound like a yes~ you gotta use your words darling.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Yes! Please hurry up!” Kokichi damn near yelled so loud it could have been heard from the library. </p><p>Rantaro looked around and awkwardly scratched his head. “Fuck.” He thought, as he realized this is a less than preferable place to be fucking the boy underneath him. Not to mention the lack of lube.</p><p>“You’re going to hate me..but how about we go back to the dorms…” Rantaro laughed a bit and looked down at Kokichi who wore a mildly annoyed expression. </p><p>Kokichi swiftly pushed Rantaro off, pulled up his pants and sped walked to the door. “Let’s go.” He added as he waited impatiently.</p><p>Rantaro blushed at the sight. It felt good to have someone practically begging for his attention, not just some girls or boys swooning over his “pretty boy” appearance. It felt good to know that Kokichi trusted him out of anyone here. Kokichi could have given away his trust to anyone and he picked him.</p><p>“Are you going to move or are you just going to stare at me.” Kokichi said, snapping him back to reality.</p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p>The walk was treacherous. Both boy’s pants were uncomfortably tight, the walk itself held a lot of tension and anyone walking by could have sensed. But, alas, they made it back to the dorms and decided Rantaro’s room was more desirable. Rantaro swung the door open and shoved Kokichi inside and almost slammed the door shut. The purple-haired boy yelped at the sudden advancement but before he could react, Rantaro grabbed him by the wrist and threw him onto the bed.</p><p>“H-hey! Be a little more gentle!” Kokichi yelled, facing flushing with embarrassment. </p><p>“Hehe.. sorry..” </p><p>The conversation quickly ended as Rantaro shoved his lips onto Kokichi so hard he thought it might bruise. The taller boy made haste, undoing Kokichi’ shirt and scarf, tossing it across the room. He focused his attention back on Kokichi who was patiently waiting for what was coming. His heart fluttered at the sight, eyes staring back at him with wait seemed to be genuine admiration, lips bright red and slightly parted. Rantaro swallowed as he dragged his finger along Kokichi’s cheekbone.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” Rantaro whispered, barely audible, as if he was merely talking to himself.</p><p>“Mhh” </p><p>“I can stare at you for hours..” He said a little louder. “But we’re busy so I’ll save that for another time.” Rantaro gave him a toothy grin and continued to undress him.</p><p>Kokichi pouted once all of his clothes were discarded. “I can’t be the only one naked. I want to see you too!” He said as he pulled Rantaro’s shirt up.</p><p>Rantaro helped take his shirt up and Kokichi looked in awe. Now, it was no secret that Rantaro was a pretty boy, it also wasn’t a secret that he was built, but this greatly exceeded his expectations. The smaller boy ran his fingers down Rantaro’s abs as he gently smiled  and kissed him. </p><p>The kiss became very heated very quick, both desperately learning each other's tastes. Rantaro moved his hand down Kokichi’s waist, making it down to his dick. The other boy made a choked sound into the kiss as Rantaro gently swirled his thumb around the tip collecting the precum. </p><p>“N-No wait.. I need you to.. You know..” Kokichi started, too embarrassed to continue his sentence.</p><p>“Hmm no, I don’t think I do know.” Rantaro replied, quicking his speed.</p><p>Kokichi’s body writhed and Rantaro just watched in amusement.</p><p>“N-No! I want you t-to...put it in.” Kokichi closed his eye and sighed in relief and Rantaro’s movements paused.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Rantaro’s playful demeanor switched, becoming a little more serious. “I want you to be sure.” </p><p>“I already said I was!”</p><p>“I know but it’s always good to double check.” Rantaro smiled as he got up to his dresser and grabbed a small clear bottle. </p><p>He came back to the bed, pooped open the lid and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.</p><p>“Okay. It’s going to feel a little weird, it might even hurt, but it will feel better eventually.” Rantaro said reassuringly.</p><p>Kokichi just nodded, far too turned on to really listen to wait he’s saying. Rantaro sucked his breath and slipped his index finger into Kokichi, meeting little resistance. The boy squirmed underneath him, unfamiliar to the sensation. Rantaro carefully thrusted the finger and when he felt the resistance lessen, he shoved his another finger, causing Kokichi to visibly wince and yelp at the friction.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Rantaro asked with worry.</p><p>“Y-yeah i'll be fine. Please just hurryyy. I-I’m getting impatient Taro-chan~” </p><p>“Kokichi’s shit-eating personality is still vivid as ever” Rantaro thought. </p><p>Rantaro curled and scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Kokichi as good as possible while still trying to make him feel. He twisted and curled his fingers until he found a certain bundle of nerves. Just as his fingers brushed against it, Kokichi’s whole body shuddered as he let out a high-pitched moan. Rantaro didn’t say anything, instead, he rubbed the prostate in circles until Kokichi was a shaking mess, his moans filled the room and Rantaro felt like he had just attended the best musical performance in his life. He watched as Kokichi’s face scrunched up and how his legs quivered with pleasure. At this point his pants became almost unbearable, his own hardness becoming painful and his pressed hard into the constricting fabric.</p><p>“O-Okay! Okay! I’m ready! Rantaro please!” Kokichi managed to yell out as he looked up to Rantaro in teary-eyed desperation.</p><p>Rantaro didn’t need to be told twice. Without a second thought, he quickly got his pants and boxers off, his cock sprung up nearly touching his abs. He grabbed the lube bottle and poured it into his hand and quickly lathering his dick, wincing at the coldness. </p><p>“This might hurt. A lot. I won’t move until you say so and if it’s too bad all you need to do is tell me to stop okay.” Rantaro said to reassure the boy under him, who was obviously nervous.</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>With that, Rantaro slowly thrusted in, shuddering at the tightness. Kokichi made a few pained whimpers, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. The taller boy furrowed his brows, once he was fully in, he grabbed the other boys hand and pinned it beside his hand. </p><p>“Don’t cover your mouth. These rooms are sound proof. No one’s going to hear anything.” Rantaro’s eyes lustful looking down at Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi nodded and tried to grind down but was unsuccessful due to the lack of mobility. “M-Move!” he moaned.</p><p>Rantaro let out a small giggle as he pulled all the way about and thrusted back in at full force. Kochi let out a loud moan, wrapping his legs tightly around the other boys waist. That allowed him to thrust in deeper, moving around each thrust to find that sweet spot again. A few more tries and Rantaro was able to hit it straight on. Kokichi let out a strangled sound as his back arched beautifully. The taller boy established a rhyme, slamming into that same spot as he watched Kokichi writhe and moan through half-lidded his. </p><p>“A-Ah you’re so good Taro-chan!” Kokichi choked out.</p><p>In response, he found time between thrusts to give Kokichi a sloppy, drool-drenched kiss. He pulled away, grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled Kokichi’s boy to meet with his ruthless thrusts. The friction became too much for Kokichi and about five more thrusts, his cum splattered onto his tummy. Kokichi’s body quivered on controllable and his walls involuntarily tighten around Rantaro. The sight of Kokichi’s ecstasy pushed him over the edge and within a few seconds,  Rantaro pulled out and came onto Kokichi’s stomach with a deep groan, all making complete eye contact with the other boy.</p><p>Rantaro gave the boy another kiss before he got up to get a towel to clean him up but found that Kokichi was already asleep. He smiled as he cleaned the mess off and threw the towel out. Rantaro decided to clean the clothes off the floor but when he picked up his own pants, a key card fell out. </p><p>Suddenly all the guilt and self-hatred invaded his chest as he realized his position. He picked up the keycard and sat down at the edge of the bed, stressfully running his fingers through his hair. He exhaled harshly and hid the card away to hop back into bed with Kokichi, softly olding the other man in his arms as he attacked him.</p><p>“I really am a peace of shit huh?” Rantaro whispered.</p><p>“Hm?” Kokichi responded in a sleepy daze.</p><p>“Nothing. Sleep well Kichi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK... I KNOW this took forever and it's not even 2000 words. please bear with me. I'm working 7 days a week now bc I ended up getting a full time job and I be playing genshin impact a lot in my free time (which is like 3 hours a day) ugh I hate working two jobs. I HAVE TO FINISHED THIS FIC SO I CAN WRITE ANOTHER... Also I ended up doing the time skip and Kokichi is VERy OOc in this haha I hate it here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them actually talked about what happened that night. Both boys silently agreed to not talk about it. Although, the lack of communication didn’t hinder their undefined relationship. Rantaro and Kokichi actually became a little more open in front of the other students. Graduating from light shoves, holding hands under the table to gentle touches and romantic glances at each other. </p>
<p>It’s been about a week after the night and a lot has happened. For one, Ryoma had his whole body reduced to a mere pile of bones during Himiko’s “Magic Show''. While the remaining students came to the conclusion that Kirumi, The Ultimate Maid, created an elaborate plan to get away with murdering the late Tennis Pro. Her execution was brutal, probably more so than Keade’s in Kokichi’s opinion. </p>
<p>Maki was not too happy with Kokichi. After the trial, Kokichi decided it would be best to tell everyone Maki’s true talent, The Ultimate Assassin. Rantaro was impressed with him, of course he already knew her talent but he never saw Kokichi actually investigate Maki enough to find out her true self. The awestruck was cut short and Maki, with the speed of a God, gained a death grip on Kokichi’s neck. </p>
<p>Although before anything escalated, Rantaro grabbed her wrist with strength he didn’t even know he had and ripped her hand off his neck. </p>
<p>On the bright side, they got to unlock more sections of the school. Revealing more labs and rooms to pin into the map. The new section containing Kiyo and Angie’s lab felt very out of place. It gave off an ominous atmosphere that made Kokichi want to stray after from that area at all cost. </p>
<p>Yet, here Kokichi is, laying flat on his back on his close companion’s bed during free time. His face was blank as he stared at the ceiling, presumably in deep thought. Rantaro studied the boy, back up against the headboard, making mental notes of every feature of the boy's face.</p>
<p>Rantaro sighed. “What’s on your mind?” He asked. Mostly out of consideration, He already had an idea.</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t have died if they had just listened to me.” Kokichi’s voice was void of emotion.</p>
<p>“Come on, you don’t know that.” He really tried to sound reassuring, though there’s really not much he could say. He knew Kokichi was right.</p>
<p>“They couldn’t have just trusted me, just this one time.” Now his voice sounded miserable, Rantaro’s heart stung at every word as his eyes softened.</p>
<p>“Hey, I trusted you. I vouged for the little screening party but they denied me as well…” He trailed off as he realized that wasn’t the most appropriate response.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t enough. Maybe if I just didn’t lie all the time-”</p>
<p>“Hey. No. It’s not your fault. Don’t think you need to change for anyone. They’re stupid for realizing you were right after the damage was done.” Rantaro cut him off.</p>
<p>Kokichi sat up and smiled, It was so obviously fake but Rantaro wanted to praise him for his efforts. “I wish everyone was like you my Beloved~” </p>
<p>Rantaro blushed at the odd nickname, despite the countless times he’s been called that. He leaned forward to cup Kokichi’s face and gave him a light peck before standing up.</p>
<p>“C’mon let’s get breakfast.”</p>
<p>When they got to the dining hall they were met by the remaining students. Just as expected they were sitting in their preferred group. Maki wasn’t there, as expected, thanks to Kokichi’s big reveal after the trial. There were spirling conversations going around the dinner hall, talking about what they should do about the killer lurking among them. It was understandable why everyone was so nervous about Maki being able to freely roam the school alongside the students, especially given their current predicament. </p>
<p>“...we should lock her up” Himiko piped up</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s too dangerous to keep around! Did you guys see how close she was to killing Kokichi last night?!” Tenko boarderlined screamed. “She can’t control her anger!”</p>
<p>“That would be… agreeable…” Kiyo agreed.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, c’mon now. She’s still a human. No one’s locking up anyone.” Kaito said, inviting himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>Of course, Kaito knows just what to say to absolutely grind Kokichi’s gears.</p>
<p>“Who says you get to call the shots for all of us. We obviously don’t feel safe with her walking around. Did you forget what happened yesterday or are you just stupid?” Kokichi replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Oh that? She wouldn’t have choked you if-” </p>
<p>“Kaito no. He’s right. You’re not about to blame him for telling us. If I didn’t intervene yesterday she very well could have snapped his neck.” Rantaro interrupted. “Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgement.”</p>
<p>Shuichi cleared his throat. “...I’m not saying you’re wrong Kaito, but you do need to stop doing that during the trials.. Haha… It gets a little confusing”<br/>
“Oh c’mon, you too Shuichi? You want to put Maki on lockdown.”</p>
<p>“Well no I never said that, personally I don’t think Maki will do anything to us..” Shuichi said quietly.</p>
<p>Kokichi turned to Rantaro, lower lip jutting out into a pout. “Am I the only one with my head screwed on straight here? This is so annoying.”</p>
<p>Rantaro simply laughed and ruffled the other boy’s hair, wordlessly agreeing.</p>
<p>After the small dispute, everyone decided to let Maki be free roam, but to keep a close eye on her. No one’s seen her since the previous night. Kokichi was obviously pissed that no one aside from Rantaro agreed with him. But the matter was settled and everyone ate their food in silence.</p>
<p>Kokichi nibbled at his food, crinkling his nose as he ate. The food was nowhere near as good as the food Kirumi made. The thought of Kirumi herself caused him to lose his appetite. The image of the poor girl, bleeding out as she climbed the thorny vine up to a hopeless end made Kokichi’s stomach turn. The imagery wasn’t what made him near throw up pure stomach acid, it was the sound Kirumi’s body made as her body made contact with the ground. </p>
<p>Kokichi stood up and ran out of the Dinning Hall, full speed towards the men’s restroom. He swung open the door, ran to the first stall and projectile vomited into the toilet. His breakfast, along with stomach acid filled the toilet as he continued to empty the contents. He felt his chest and throat burn, his breath became heavy and tears filled his eyes.</p>
<p>“This is disgusting. I hate it here. I want to go back. I want to see them.” He thought as he was crouched over the toilet. The image of Ryoma’s skeleton at the bottom of the piranha tank clouded his thoughts as the biled in his throat returned, once again emptying out everything into the toilet. “This is so embarrassing.” His tears returned, silently sobbing over the toilet.</p>
<p>He heard the bathroom entrance swing over and running footsteps. “Hey! Kokichi! Are you okay? You left so suddenly..” Rantaro’s voice echoed in the room.</p>
<p>Kokichi's head fell as he cursed how big the boy’s heart was. “I’m fineee my beloved~ Just feeling a little sick.” He lied.</p>
<p>“Are you throwing up? Do you need help?” Rantaro’s questions kept filling the room, overstimulating the other boy’s senses.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m okay! Can you please wait outside?” He snapped. “ I’ll be out in a minute.” </p>
<p>Rantaro signed. “Okay, I’ll be waiting for you.” He said as he walked out.<br/>
Kokichi let out a breath of relief. He got up to flush the toilet and walked out of the stall and over to the sink. The purple- haired boy looked at himself in the mirror to find himself as an absolute mess. He slapped his cheeks and turned on the water to wash his mouth, face and hands. He finally stepped outside once he felt he was ready to face the boy waiting outside the restrooms for him. As expected, there was Rantaro, posted up against the wall across from the restrooms.</p>
<p>Rantaro looked up to find Kokichi’s face, beet-red, and sweaty. He frowned as walked up to the shorter boy. “Do you wanna go to the dorms to freshen up?” His voice dripping with concern.</p>
<p>Kokichi just nodded and that’s all Rantaro needed to walk the boy back to the dorms. Once they got there, they stepped inside Kokichi’s room and the smaller boy immediately grabbed clothes and a towel and walked straight into his bathroom. Rantaro heard the shower run as he plopped down the bed, swimming in his thoughts. Guilt possessed his body and mind, knowing that he was the main cause of the other boy’s breakdown. He ran his fingers through his hair wondering what to do to help de-escalate Kokichi’s mental rampage.  </p>
<p>About fifteen minutes later Kokichi stepped out of the bathroom, in the same neutral expression he wore outside of the public restrooms. Rantaro frowned at the boy as he motioned Kokichi to sit down next to him. He walked over to the bed and once seated Rantaro looked down at him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He started.</p>
<p>Kokichi let out a wide grin. “Nope!” He placed his finger to his cheek. “I think there might have been something in the food” </p>
<p>Rantaro gently wrapped one arm around the other boy and leaned toward his face. “Are you sure? It’s not good to keep things bottled up.”</p>
<p>The purple-haired boy winced. Kokichi thought it was so annoying how Rantaro always wanted to talk about feelings. It was even more annoying that he can tell when he was lying, suspicious even. Not even a month ago, this man was a stranger to him, didn’t even know his name, his talent or personality. Now, he can read him like a book. Kokichi cringed at how fast he let himself open up to him, but couldn’t stop himself no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>The water works started flowing, tears, one after another flowy down his face. His breathing got heavy, trying to catch his breath became impossible as he sobbed uncontrollably. Rantaro’s arms wrapped tighter, trying to soothe the sobbing boy.</p>
<p>“W-Why didn’t they just listen to me.” He cried. “I could have prevented this from happening but-”</p>
<p>Rantaro squeezed tighter. “Kichi..there wasn’t anything you could have done.” </p>
<p>“I know! I tried so hard though, I got all the monopads to show them but..” Kokichi fell silent, quiet sobs filled the room.</p>
<p>Rantaro clenched his teeth at the memory. He does remember it, in fact. Just the thought of Kokichi unknowingly going against him made his blood boil. It’s unfair, really, it is. Rantaro worked so hard on the motive only for Kokichi to go and try to mess everything up. Luckily for him, it didn’t work and everyone thinks he’s doing the mastermind’s job. Rantaro was praying to every higher power that nobody realizes what Kokichi was doing. </p>
<p>But even now, the sobs and shaking of the smaller boy made his heart ache. He never thought he’d actually catch any feeling for him. At first, it was more trying to deal with his boredom, to make the game more interesting for him, since the last game was excruciatingly boring. Now though, he’s hugging this boy tightly, stroking his fingers through his hair, trying his best to comfort this boy from something that was his fault.</p>
<p>“The world is unfair,” Rantaro says to himself.</p>
<p>He feels Kokichi nod into his chest, still sobbing. Rantaro wished he could take the pain away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey lol *bits lip* I have no excuses heres sum fluff/porn/angst all compressed in 3k words... ma bad... uhh it's unedited I'll prolly come back to it tmr so just bear with me, I just felt like y'all waited long enough</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi wiped his tears, letting out small stiffles as he lifted his head. Rantaro loosened his grip on the boy and cupped his face, gently stroking his soft cheek with his thumb. Staring into those big purple orbs tugged on his heart strings, he smiled before letting out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” He asked.</p><p>Kokichi nodded. “Yup! Much better now! Thanks for the emotional support my dearest Rantaro!” Kokichi grinned, showing off his beautiful slightly crooked, white teeth, Rantaro duly noted.</p><p>The taller boy blushed before looking away and released Kokichi’s face “Do you wanna do something?” </p><p>“...Do you have something in mind?” Kokichi replied.</p><p>Rantaro lifted his gaze to the ceiling, “hmmm, you didn’t eat all your food this morning, we should probably get you fed.”</p><p>Kokichi pouted. “Fine.” </p><p>After a little more small talk and laziness on Kokichi’s part, they finally made the commute to the dinning hall. It’s funny, even after spending all this time with Rantaro, he only now realized the true height difference between them. He only realized it as they were walking and he turned his head to start a conversation, only to be met with the other boy's broad shoulder.</p><p>“Say, Rantaro? How tall are you?” He asked in pure curiosity. </p><p>“Oh um.. I’m actually not sure.. Maybe around 5’10? I know the student info page on our monopads has it but I don't pay attention to those.” Rantaro said awkwardly </p><p>Kokichi didn’t respond, but the thing Rantaro said stayed in his mind. “Didn’t he say he checked the student info sheets a few weeks ago?” He thought. “...He probably just means not anymore…” Kokichi lets go of the thought and continues walking in a comfortable silence.</p><p>At last, they reached the dining hall. The two boys split up, Kokichi fixing himself a meal and Rantaro making two cups of tea. They sat down at the table and enjoyed their time together in silence while Rantaro watched the other boy slowly nibble at his meal causing a small smile to appear. “I’m in deep..” he thought, cheeks flushing at the vivid imagery of his small friend. He brought his tea up to his lips, lightly blowing the liquid to cool it off while intrusive thoughts plagued his mind. “You should tell him” what?</p><p>Rantaro furrowed his brows while sipping his tea. “What the fuck?” He thought. “Why would I do that?” He mentally slapped himself for even thinking such an absurd thought.</p><p>“What? Am I doing something?” Kokichi’s voice rang, bringing him back to reality. </p><p>“Huh? No, why?” He replied with genuine confusion.</p><p>“You’re staring at me like you want my head on a stick” </p><p>It was light-hearted, thank god. Rantaro didn’t exactly feel like explaining himself to the very man who indirectly wants him dead. “Haha.. I was just thinking”  He replied. Kokichi just nodded at that, ending the conversation. Rantaro felt the tension building, vigorously tapping his fingers on to the cute, oval-shaped mug holding his now lukewarm tea. He saw Kokichi staring out the window and just out of curiosity, he looked out too. It was already late day, time really seems to go fast when lives are being tormented. It was a beautiful day nonetheless. It seemed as if there were going to be clear skies during.</p><p>“Huh..” Just then, Rantaro had an idea. “ Hey.. Kichi.. You wanna do some stargazing?”</p><p>“Stargazing? There’s a huge dome blocking our view.” </p><p>“Well yeah but, we can make the most out of it right?” Rantaro grinned widely.</p><p>Kokichi felt his face heat up, taking his last bite, he stood up. “Well, we better get going, we don’t want to stay out too late. You never knowww~ someone may hunt us down.” Kokichi said, wiggling his fingers teasingly.</p><p>Rantaro smiled, “Right.”</p><p>They stood up to leave, walking out of the cafeteria, enjoying each other's comfortable silence. Rantaro glanced down at Kokichi’s hand as it swang loosely, before gently grabbing it, intertwining their fingers. Kokichi’s fingers hung loose and he looked down in thought.</p><p>“Hey Rantaro..” He started.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Kokichi kicked pebbles as he walked, following the trail to the courtyard. “I.. don’t know anything about you.”</p><p>Rantaro’s head perked, “Well, I don’t know anything about you either.” He stopped, “Right here seems good.”</p><p>The two boys laid down on the patch of grass, staring up into the sky, light traces of black lines from the dome were barely visible. Rantaro turned his head, looking at Kokichi. “I have...sisters back home.” He hesitated. </p><p>This caught Kokichi’s attention. “Do you miss them?” He asked in a soft voice.</p><p>“Of course I do, I think about them every single day I’m here.” Rantaro continued. “I would give anything to be back with them, who knows what they’re going through right now” He sighed as he turned his head back up towards the sky. “They’re all probably looking at the sky right now, wondering when big brother is coming back home.”</p><p>“I have a family too.” Kokichi started, turning his body towards the other boy. “I mean, they’re not blood but..I take what I can get '' Kokichi's eyes drifted away from Rantaro as he continued. “I hope they’re doing okay and the monokuma video wasn’t true. I’m not sure if I even want to make it out of here if they were gone.” </p><p>Rantaro’s heart sank, eyes widening in remembrance. “Right.” He whispered.</p><p>“Right?” Kokichi repeated.</p><p>“No I- I forgot about the monokuma videos. I didn’t watch mine. I’m terrified about what I might see.” Rantaro lied, knowing fully well about everyone's videos.</p><p>Kokichi shrugged. “ It might do you better if you didn’t watch it, they’re sickening.” He paused. “Heh, well I guess not Ryoma’s” Kokichi giggled</p><p>Rantaro laughed,” I guess not.” </p><p>The giggles subsided as Kokichi turned to lay flat on his back again staring up at the sky, once more. It was a beautiful night, stars were out in full brightness. The two boys looked up in awe. It was as if the dome wasn’t there. Kokichi felt free, just in that moment, he felt as if this killing game wasn’t real. As if him and Rantaro were two free people, living their lives without a care in the world. </p><p>“Hey, Taro..” He started. </p><p>“Yes Kichi?” </p><p>“Thank you.” Kokichi turned his head to look at the other boy. “For being here for me. Without you, I don’t know what I would be doing.” He smiled.</p><p>Rantaro gaped at him, his heart chipping at the sudden confession. Guilt gnawed at his insides, almost causing him to tear up right there. Without thinking, “I wish things were different.” He blurted, internally cringing at his choice of words.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Kokichi..” Rantaro sighed, lacing his fingers with the other’s. “I wish we met under different circumstances”</p><p>“I bet everyone here does.” Koichi sighed before quickly tearing his hand away from Rantaro’s.</p><p>Before Rantaro could say anything, he heard three footsteps. He turned his head to find Kaito, Shuichi and Maki, all walking towards them. Irritation stabbed at his chest as he left Kokichi standing up, brushing off the grass on his white pants.</p><p>“Well look what we have heree~” Kokichi threw his hands up behind his head. “You three looking for trouble on this beautiful night?” </p><p>“Hm. Hey Rantaro.. Kokichi.” Kaito greeted. “Actually we’re here to train, you guys wanna join?” He asked, Maki staring daggers in his direction.</p><p>“Nope! Not one bit actually.” Kokichi said, already trying to walk off.</p><p>“What are you guys doing out here?” Shuichi asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“We just wanted to stargaze, it’s a beautiful night after all.” Rantaro answered honestly. </p><p>“Stargazing? With Kokichi? Yeah right, He was probably trying to convince you to start the killing again.” Kaito laughed.</p><p>Rantaro’s eye twitched, fists clenching, “You know Kaito, you should really watch your mou-” </p><p>“Yup! Awww Kaito! I’m so glad you know me so well!” Kokichi interrupted, grabbing Rantaro’s wrist as he dragged him away. “We gotta dip though, bye byeee~” </p><p>That was the end of it, Kokichi practically dragged him all the way back to the dorms. They walked in the entrance before stopping in front of Rantaro’s room. “Are you gonna stay over again?” Rantaro asked.</p><p>“If you want me to..” Kokichi said.</p><p>“Well let’s go.”</p><p>Rantaro unlocked the door, walking in with Kokichi following suit. They both got ready to sleep, undressing into their sleep attire, brushing their teeth and showering. Rantaro climbed into bed, lifting the sheets for Kokichi to slip in. The smaller boy laid down staring up at the other boy.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me more about yourself Taro I really..” Kokichi stopped as he noticed Rantaro leaning in.</p><p>Their lips pressed against each other’s, Kokichi hummed, kissing back eagerly. Rantaro held the boy’s face still, sliding his tongue across Kokichi’s lower lip, nuding his mouth open to deepen the kiss. In an instant, Rantaro flipped himself on top, settling between Kokichi’s legs. The sensations were too much to comprehend, soft lips sliding against his own, the warm wetness of his tongue. Rantaro was everywhere. Kokichi felt almost overwhelmed. They’ve done this before but, this time felt more...intimate. Finally, Rantaro’s lips left his, hot breath mixing as Rantaro admired him from above. </p><p>“Take this off..” Rantaro panted, motioning at his loose, white T-shirt.</p><p>Kokichi blushed as he nodded, pulling his T-shirt over his head. Rantaro sat back, watching intently. He reached over his head to grab the top of his own shirt to tear off his back as he leaned over Kokichi once more to press their lips and bodies together. </p><p>Kokichi moaned softly, drinking in the warmth of Rantaro’s bare chest against his, letting his tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Rantaro pulled away, leaving a trail of light, wet kisses down his jaw to his neck as he latched on his pulse and gently nibbled at the soft skin. Kokichi sucked in his breath, hand latching onto Rantaro’s soft, green locks, holding him there.</p><p>“Don’t stop..please” He moaned, arching his back to savor the skin to skin contact he so deeply desires.</p><p>Rantaro hummed, dragging his tongue along the shaft of his neck as Kokichi winced as the cool air hit the wet surface. The taller boy peppered kisses down to his chest, stopping at a small, pink bud before flatten his tongue over it and latching on, lightly nipping and sucking.<br/>
Kokichi moaned, gripping Rantaro’s hair hard as he arched his back into the heat.</p><p>“Taro, hurry up” He whispered.</p><p>“You know..” Rantaro pushed his body up to hover over Kokichi, “I kinda wanted to go a little slower today, is that okay?” He said as he caressed the other cheek. “I wanna savor every second with you.”</p><p>Kokichi flushed bright red, feeling butterflies pool in his stomach “Y-Yeah, I’d like that.” He answered shyly.</p><p>Rantaro nodded, giving him a soft peck before leaning back down to give light bites on his chest, trailing down to his tummy. Rantaro licked at his V-line, eventually sucking down to leave purplish-red marks.</p><p>Kokichi moans, covering his mouth to stifle the noises. He felt Rantaro smile against his skin as he pulled down his boxers revealing his half-hard erection, begging for attention. Kokichi shuddered when he felt warmth engulf him, tongue swirling around the tip, then back down to the base.</p><p>Kokichi tugged at the green locks for purchase, other hand gripping hard at the sheets. He couldn’t see the look on Rantaro’s face from under the blankets but he was sure there was a smug look written all over his face. Kokichi’s body shook under the pressure, feeling Rantaro bob his head up and down, feeling warm saliva and precum drip down over his ass. </p><p>“Hey Taro..I’m close..” He warned, as the coil in his tummy grew tighter and tighter, threatening to snap.</p><p>Rantaro hummed as he circled his index finger around Kokichi’s tight heat before using the slick drool to push in, immediately thrusting his long finger. Kokichi yelped at the unexpected entry, “W-Wait! I’m gonna come!” Kokichi moaned. Rantaro ignored his pleas, using his other hand to wrap tightly around the base of Kokichi’s cock and added another finger.</p><p>Rantaro sat up, letting the thick sheets slide off his shoulders and Kokichi’s hand lost grip. “I told you, we’re taking it slow today.” He said as he ruthlessly thrusted his fingers, curving and twisting to find Kokichi’s bundle of nerves that’d make him see stars. Kokichi sobbed, taking in deep breaths to calm himself. With enough searching, Rantaro nudged his prostate, Kokichi let out a choked moan, scrambling around trying to shake the tight grip on his cock. </p><p>“Stay still.” Rantaro said, stern and proud. “You can do that for me, right?” He teased, adding another finger to rub circles on the sensitive gland.</p><p>“I..I don’t know how much more I can take.” Kokichi moaned.</p><p>“Just a little more Kichi, you can do it.” He reassured, letting go of his erection as he spread his fingers for the extra stretch. “You’re doing great baby.”</p><p>Kokichi peered up at him, staring into his soul through half-lidded eyes. “Rantaro please...I need you..” He begged, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Rantaro felt his patience snap. He pulled out his fingers , reaching over to the side table to grab the small bottle of lube. Snapping open the lid, he fully took off his boxers to lather himself, rubbing the excess on Kokichi’s heat. Rantaro leaned back over Kokichi, slowly pushing his already fully hard cock into him. Rantaro groaned, feeling more satisfied that his length was finally getting attention.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Rantaro asked, glancing down at Kokichi’s screwed expression.</p><p>“”Y-Yeah. It's just a little more intense than last time. I just..need a second.”<br/>
Rantaro smiled, brushing Kokichi’s bangs off his forehead, pressing a kiss on the sweaty surface. Kokichi wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him in closer. Slowly, the taller boy pulled out to the tip, then sank back in, completely bottoming out. Kokichi whined, feeling full to the brim. He looked up at Rantaro, pleased to see that he was in the same state, his eyes screwed shut, face flushed and his mouth hung slightly open; Looking so, inviting. Kokichi grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Rantaro’s tongue thrusted into him, forcing him into submission, just allowing him to completely ravish him. His thrusts became harder and faster, falling into a brutal rhythm.</p><p>Kokichi moaned into his mouth, almost ‘squeaking’ every time his thrusts pushed his whole body up. Their lips disconnected, but stayed close, drinking in each other's hot breath. Rantaro desperately rolling his hips, attempting to find ‘that spot’ again. After a few more tries, he felt Kokichi’s lithe body jerk with a shameless moan that drove him crazy.</p><p>“T-Taro!” </p><p>“I know..” Rantaro answered. “Me too.”</p><p>Kokichi dragged his nails across his back, causing small red bubbles to appear on his skin. Rantaro paid no mind as he continued his ruthless pace, enjoying the stickiness of the latter’s precum smearing between their stomachs. Kokichi’s eyes watered from the overstimulation, tears flooding his vision, tightening his grip, hugging Rantaro close.</p><p>The shockwaves were intense, Kokichi came with a lewd gasp, body trembling as cum dripped from his cock, all over both of their chests and stomachs. Rantaro held him still, absolutely mesmerized by the boy underneath him. He quickened his pace, chasing his own climax, feeling Kokichi’s body convulse around him. He came with a grunt, gushing hot cum into him, reaching every his deepest spots. </p><p>“Ha..You’re throbbing inside of me..” Kokichi said breathlessly, “Feels good.”</p><p>Rantaro stared at his disheveled face, he leaned over to steal a quick kiss before pulling away and looking him in the eyes, “You don’t know how much I love you.” He said without thinking.</p><p>“What?” Kokichi’s eyes widened.”What did you just say?”</p><p>“Ahh, you heard me.” Rantaro sat up, scratching the back of his head, “You.. don’t have to say it back..I’m sorry”</p><p>“No..no don’t be..” He answered as awkward silence settled upon them.</p><p>“..Lets go get cleaned up yeah?” Rantaro said as he lifted the boy up bridal style. “We feel gross”</p><p>They Got cleaned up, showering for the second time that night, getting rid of any traces of their ‘erotic activties’ before changng back into clean clothes. Slipping back into bed, Rantaro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into his chest.</p><p>“Good night Kichi” Rantaro said, pressing his lips to his forehead.</p><p>“Good night Rantaro.”</p><p>With that Kokichi fell asleep while Rantaro was left to wallow in his own self-hatred. Knowing fully well that the next motive was coming tomorrow. With that motive, comes another murder. Rantaro winced at the thought of Kokichi having another breakdown. He hates it, how he was going to have to comfort the poor boy as if he isn’t the one causing it. It’s going to happen over and over again.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kokichi..” He whispered, heart stopping when he felt him stir against him. ”Fuck” </p><p>The tears couldn’t stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>horny jail, all of u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>